Delírios
by Wynter Dark
Summary: U.A., Death-fic, PRESENTE PARA DAIANE FOCKING. – Você o observou quietamente pelo canto dos olhos. Se perguntou se sentia falta de você. Se perguntou se significara algo. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Coisas reconhecíveis pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Delírios**

**Fanfic by: Miss Huyu**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_"Entre a dor e o nada, eu escolhi o nada."_

– **New Moon, Stephenie Meyer**

**VOCÊ** perdera a conta de quanto tempo estava ali, deitada desconfortavelmente em seu saco de dormir, admirando a dança lenta das chamas na fogueira; seus pensamentos em polvorosa. A cada dia que passava lhe piorava a dor; ficava mais insuportável, mais sufocante. O que estou fazendo aqui; você se pergunta. Por que você não vai pra casa?

Seus olhos vagam perdidos pelo lugar, se distanciando um pouco do fogo, indo visitar seus amigos. Você sente seu coração se aquecer com ternura por eles. Tantas aventuras, tantos acontecimentos... ninguém nunca acreditaria em você.

Sua vida mudou tanto! Afinal de contas, você se encontra numa era em que faltam séculos para o seu próprio nascimento. E você ama cada minuto disso. Bem, talvez não exatamente _cada_ minuto, não... existem muitas coisas que você sente falta, muitas coisas que te entristecem.

E com esses pensamentos, seus olhos, como se tivessem vida própria, encontram o rosto adormecido de um _hanyou_.

Ele parece em paz... em tamanha paz, que é até mesmo estranho, de certo modo. Você não pode deixar de pensar que esses são os únicos momentos em que você pode vê-lo com um sorriso tão doce, com uma expressão tão amena.

Qualquer um que o visse juraria que ele estava indefeso, mas você sabia melhor. O menor ruído, o menor movimento, e Inu-Yasha estaria de pé, completamente desperto, e pronto para a batalha; o lamento pelos bons sonhos perdidos nem mesmo saindo de seus lábios...

Aliás, com o que ele estaria sonhando? Você gostaria muito de saber – será que ele sonha contigo como você sonha com ele?

Sorriu quietamente consigo mesma; não era um sorriso feliz. Internamente, você se pergunta por que raios se importa. Você sabia que ele não retorna seus sentimentos, podia muito bem esquecê-los, deixá-los ir...

Você suspirou. Ah! Como seria bom se isso fosse tão simples!

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, uma tentativa desesperada para clamar por algum sono. Nada. Os pensamentos aumentaram sua quantidade, sua velocidade, vindo tão rápido que você até achou que ia desmaiar.

Achou.

Você chegou a aceitar a idéia, a gostar da idéia da inconsciência. Não pensar em nada, por alguns instantes, podia ser maravilhoso – não sentir cheiros, não ver cores, não ouvir vozes... céus, as bênçãos do adormecido! Você então respirou fundo e tentou relaxar, satisfeita, sentindo a dormência, o nada, tomar conta de si, a escuridão chegar e clamar sua consciência. _Finalmente_, você pensou, _finalmente, eu terei paz._

Mas, não, os deuses não seriam tão piedosos. Tão lentamente quanto a benção da inconsciência foi dada, ela foi retirada, e então você foi apresentada a um mundo de cores, imagens e sons que você não queria rever tão cedo.

_Céus!_, desesperou-se. Era como reviver tudo.

Queria sair dali, se ver livre, se libertar daqueles sentimentos e...

_Ser feliz._

Em desespero, pediu, clamou, implorou por socorro. E o socorro veio.

E você acordou.

Olhou em volta desesperada, os olhos sem brilho, desfocados devido ao delírio provocado pela febre, o rosto em chamas, o corpo fraco, frágil.

Fez menção de chamar por Sango, mas não reconheceu a própria voz – tão baixa, tão rouca. _Provavelmente um grilo faria mais barulho_, pensou.

Sentiu a inconsciência clamá-la novamente e a atendeu; muda, quieta, os olhos baixos e subservientes, como aluna obediente ansiosa a seguir os conselhos de sua mestra.

Lembra-se, porém, claramente, de ter visto um par de olhos âmbar encarando-a preocupadamente.

- Kagome...

* * *

**VOCÊ** o observou quietamente pelo canto dos olhos. Se perguntou se sentia falta de você. Se perguntou se significara algo. E então, sufocando um soluço, deu um passo em frente. Era hora de seguir para sua nova vida.

**N/A: Estória pequenina, mas eu amo. Foi provavelmente a coisa mais difícil de escrever da minha vida – porque eu estou no meio de um bloqueio horrível, e eu juro que eu quase desisti. Quase.**

**À Daiane Focking, minha amiga secreta do fórum MDF. Espero que goste – me desculpe se isso te fizer chorar. Ahn, e eu sinto muito pelo tamanho. Eu juro que eu tentei esticar, mas não deu muito certo. Feliz Natal e feliz 2009 a todos! =D**

**Beijos,**

**Miss Huyu**


End file.
